Pallete
by Kurslav
Summary: bukan perkara mudah bagi seorang kurir antar negara, menghadapi marabahaya yang selalu siap menumbangkan raga dan nyawa, Diikutsertakan dalam blind collaboration #takaburc dengan 'Panda Dayo'


Sebuah fic 'blind collaboration' yang diikutsertakan dalam challenge #TAKABURC dengan 'Panda Dayo'

{bukan perkara mudah bagi seorang kurir antar negara, menghadapi marabahaya yang selalu siap menumbangkan raga dan nyawa.}

.

.

.

Character (c) Yamaha, Crypton, etc

.

.

Han See Woo tidak habis pikir mengapa ia berakhir menjadi kurir. Tapi itulah apa yang disebut karir. Tidak bisa menentukan apalagi mangkir.

Perang saudara antara Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara bukan lagi rahasia selama tiga tahun terakhir. Masing-masing pihak tetap kukuh mempertahankan pendapat ―walau rakyat sekalipun menjadi korban. Bajingan kasta atas, berhak untuk semua itu walau hanya keinginan sepihak.

Pemuda secerah matahari itu hanya mensyukuri apa yang ditakdirkan Tuhan kepadanya. Selama bertahun-tahun menjadi tentara, baru kali ini ia merasa paling berguna bagi negaranya ―Korea Utara.

Sebenarnya, ada satu alasan lain mengapa See Woo menikmati profesi ini.

Kim Uni.

Kekasihnya yang berada di Korea Selatan sana. Um, oke, cukup rumit memang hubungan mereka yang tidak selaras relasi kedua negara. Mereka pernah bertemu sewaktu kecil, sebelum perang dimulai. Keduanya keluar di malam hari menuju perbatasan untuk melepas rindu.

Saat itu belum ada ranjau yang membatasi, kala itu belum ada dinding tebal berkedok perjuangan yang menghalangi mereka. Ketika itu tidak ada yang memisahkan mereka.

Tapi, situasi berkata lain.

Sudah tiga tahun ―semenjak perang dimulai―mereka tak bersua, tak tahu kabar satu sama lain.

See Woo sebagai kurir tidak pernah ditemani siapa-siapa saat melakukan pekerjaannya. Ia harus rela berendam di rawa dan menyusuri hutan belantara agar bisa tiba ke negeri tetangga.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kurir, apa yang ia antar dengan tas berbahan plastik miliknya itu?

Hanya surat, sesederhana itu.

Bukankah telah dijelaskan, awalnya hubungan kedua negara ini baik-baik saja sampai para petinggi mengumumkan kata perang semudah membalik telapak tangan. Ada keluarga yang terpaksa harus berpisah karena kini telah dibatasi pergerakan tentara yang membentuk batas imajiner.

Kadang See Woo ingin menangis saat tersadar bahwa ini sebuah kenyataan.

* * *

.

.

Bangsal paling ujung. See Woo tidak pernah menghitung karena Kim Uni hanya berada di sekitaran situ. Kendati demikian, See Woo tetap harus bermain petak-umpet dengan yang lainnya.

"Hei!" Oh ayolah, siapapun belum mau tertangkap basah di awal permainan, Kawan!

" … Han See Woo!"

Satu tepukan di bahu kiri. Lekas See Woo menoleh demi mendapati Kim Uni dengan senyum terbaiknya. Juga semangkuk sup kacang merah dalam pegangan yang yakin meski uap panasnya

"Makanlah dulu. Untung aku berhasil menyembunyikan yang satu ini. Kau tahu, lebih banyak lagi korban yang ditemukan diantara reruntuhan dibandingkan semalam … "

Bukan hal baru lagi menemukan Kim Uni di dapurnya para prajurit. Menyendokkan isi panci, menakar setidaknya harus cukuplah semua kebagian, lalu membagikannya ke masing-masing bangsal, mereka, termasuk Kim Uni, sendirilah yang memutuskan. Volunteer, kata orang-orang Barat sana. Menurut hemat Kim Uni, dampak perang menjengahkan.

Seakan bisa menebak See Woo merasa kosong. Pikirannya kalut. Ada sesuatu yang terlewati di sini. Pun remasan surat di tangannya makin menjadi saja. Kim Uni yang dia tahu tidak seperti ini. Maksudnya memang seperti ini, tapi sedikit lain.

" … Juga aku punya surat balasan untukmu. Kau bisa membacanya hari ini. Ya, hari ini! Tidak perlu menunggu lagi." Kim Uni tidak menunggu. Dia menyerahkan surat yang sedari tadi terlipat rapi di kantong depannya.

Tapi See Woo tidak pernah berpikir perang. Tidak mencoba memikirkan tepatnya. See Woo ingin Kim Uni pun begitu.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa ingin terjun langsung ke medan perang? Maksudku, terjun yang benar-benar terjun langsung."

"Han See Woo, dengarkan aku, tolong!" Kim Uni merangkum wajah See Woo seakan berusaha menenangkan bahwa hari tidak akan lenyap dalam semalam. Pria itu akan tampak kacau, Kim Uni tahu, dan menjaga See Woo tetap fokus adalah apa yang tengah dia lakukan sekarang.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Membiarkan orang-orangku berjatuhan, aku tidak ingin semakin banyak korban saja. Makanya aku memutuskan ini, ikut keanggotaan militer, mengertilah! Kumohon."

Dan untuk kali pertama, See Woo tidak ingin malam ini datang.

-Fin.


End file.
